Without You
by NaoQuitcher
Summary: Cao Cao ingin Dong Zhuo dikembalikan... Fic romance pertama nih, kalau mau baca, saya akan sangat berterima kasih :') ((Genre tidak dimaksudkan untuk serius))


**Setelah membuat 3 fic humor, saya akhirnya membuat fic romance. Karena sedang terobsesi pada abang Dong Zhuo yang badannya aduh aduhai, saya pun mempairingnya dengan karakter favorit saya, Cao Cao.**

**Siap-siap tisu :( Ini cerita romantis yang begitu heart-wrenching dan hangat. Bisa-bisa tanpa sadar ada yang akan keluar dari mulut. Oh, kalau gitu siapin ember juga sekalian, oke?**

* * *

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Disclaimer : Lagu milik Air Supply. Dynasty Warriors itu bukan punya saya... :( Doain yah, biar saya jadi pemiliknya.**

**Warning : Terlalu banyak. Salah satunya adalah Shoujo-heroine-like Cao Cao dan Tsundere Dong Zhuo. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

_**Without You**_

_Dong Zhuo X Cao Cao_

* * *

_-No I can't forget this evening or your face as you were leaving-_

Hei... kau masih ingat? Sepulangnya kita dari kencan pertama kita, kita mampir ke depan sungai Cisadane terlebih dahulu. Masih ingat tawaku saat kita menertawakan orang yang sembarangan buang air besar di sana? Aku... aku masih ingat tawamu. Tiap malam, tiap aku ingin pergi ke alam mimpi, tawamu pada waktu itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Bayanganmu saat itu juga muncul, kau tahu? Sore itu, bagaimana pipi dan perutmu yang besar bergoyang, dan bagaimana nantinya kau akan memukul kepalaku karena terlalu lama memperhatikanmu.

_'Hei, lihat ke arah lain!'_

_'Aduh! Tee-hee'_

.

A/N : ADUH GA TAHAN, CAO CAO BILANG TEE-HEE

.

_-but I guess that's just the way the story goes-_

Ya, kita tahu kehidupan kita itu berada di tangan pemegang cerita. Kita hidup bergantung pada orang yang menciptakan kita. Maka dari itu, saat kau pergi... Aku langsung pergi untuk menemui KOEI, kau tahu? Tapi ternyata, katanya yang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan kita di sini adalah sang author. Jadilah aku memohon padanya. Aku ingin kau dikembalikan. Aku ingin supaya kau tidak dihilangkan dari cerita dan tetap hidup bersamaku... Itu kataku. Tapi... apa coba jawabnya?

_'Ini demi plot. Pikirkan ini untukku, Cao Cao. Semakin tragis suatu cerita, semakin tenar pula, bukan?'_

Jadi aku harus membiarkan perasaan ini menghabisiku...? Demi kamu, wahai author?

.

_-You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows-_

_'Sepupu, kau tidak apa-apa?'_

Saat Dun memanggilku, aku menoleh dan tersenyum. _'Aku tidak apa-apa.' _kataku singkat.

Dia tahu aku berbohong. Tapi dia cukup bijaksana untuk tetap diam dan mengangguk. _'Begitu? Jika kau ada waktu, ikutlah main Naruto bersama kami. Yuan dan yang lain sedang bermain mode turnamen. Kudengar author juga ikut.'_

Aku bereaksi saat nama author disebut. Tanpa sadar, aku membuka mulut dan berkata, _'Count me in' _

.

_-No I can't forget tomorrow, when I think of all my sorrows-_

_'Hentikan, Cao Cao. Kau tidak akan menang'_

Seringai cemooh di wajah author sekarang berganti dengan senyuman simpatik. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan fokus untuk memilih karakter lain.

_'Sudahlah, sepupu, akhiri saja'_

_'Hari sudah mulai gelap, istirahatlah. Tidak baik main PS sampai malam-malam.'_ nasihat Xiahou Yuan. Sekali lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

_'JADI ABIS INI UDAHAN? DARI TADI YANG MAIN ITU CUMA AUTHOR SAMA TUAN CAO CAO LOH? AKU YANG PUNYA PS GA KEBAGIAN?' _

...Terkutuk kau, Guo Jia. Diam saja kau.

_'Kalau aku menyerah, author tidak akan mau menepati janjinya, kan?'_ kataku. Dia berjanji... Dia berjanji akan mengembalikan Dong Zhuo jika aku menang melawannya.

Author menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menghela napas. _'Kau tahu, Cao Cao? Sebetulnya dari tadi kau seharusnya sudah menang.'_

Aku mengernyit. _'Kenapa?'_

_'...Dari tadi, handicap untukku aku pasang mode full...'_

... ... ...

.

_-When I had you there, but then I let you go-_

.

A/N : Halah, kok lagu sama ceritanya gak nyambung ya? Udahan ah, gak usah pake lagu-lagu acan.

.

Lokasi : Sungai Ciliwung

Aku meneguk ludah. Akhirnya, hari yang kunanti-nanti telah tiba. Kekasih yang kunantikan akan datang padaku! Aku menoleh pada author yang babak belur dan kedua sepupuku yang berdiri di belakangku. Mereka hanya tersenyum gugup saat aku menatap mereka.

Tiba-tiba, berita dari HP-ku mengatakan bahwa ada gempa bumi 10 SR di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempatku. Oh, ini artinya... dia sudah datang!

"Maaaaaaaai baeeee~" panggilnya sembari berlari ke arahku.

"Maaaaaai sweeeeet honeeeeey warthoooog"

Bagaikan film-film klise jaman dulu, kami berlari menuju satu sama lain dengan tangan yang terentang. Waktu bagai diperlambat, walau aku tahu ini hasil kerja author supaya ceritanya terkesan lebih dramatis. Tapi, saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju kekasih hatiku, kami dikejutkan oleh teriakan sepupuku dan author.

"TSUNAMIII!" jerit mereka.

Aku melihat ke arah sungai dan memang benar, ada ombak besar yang datang menerjang ke arah kita. Aku menjerit sekencang mungkin. Yang kuingat setelah itu hanyalah sesosok bayang besar menerjang ke depanku, seolah berusaha melindungiku dari ombak besar tersebut.

.

_-I can't live, if living is without you-_

"Bertahanlah! Tolong jangan pergi, Dong Zhuo! Jangan pergi, warthog-ku tersayang!" teriakku putus asa.

"Dong Zhuo! Jangan buat sepupuku sedih, Dong Zhuo!"

"Bertahanlah, hei!"

"Dong Zhuo! Kamu belum cukup gemuk dan dagingmu belum cukup empuk! Jangan matiiiii!"

_-I can't give, I can't give anymore-_

Aku menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Dong Zhuo. Tak terasa, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Matanya terbuka lebar, dari telinga dan hidungnya yang lebar menetes air yang tidak jelas warnanya apa. Yang jelas, wajahnya yang jelek bertambah jelek.

"Tidak..." isakku. "Tidak..."

.

Keesokan paginya, pemakaman untuk Dong Zhuo dilaksanakan. Konon, sekitar satu juta babi hutan datang menghadirinya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Hmm... Kayaknya kurang romantis ya... :( Maaf ya, kali ini aja kok saya buat yang bergenre romance... Saya tahu, saya benar-benar memalukan... Pesan moral dari cerita? Jangan lari-lari dekat sungai jika badanmu seperti badan Dong Zhuo. *ngelirik perut* Saya juga harus hati-hati nih...


End file.
